Couleurs
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: Série d'one shots assez spéciale... Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, il y aura du yaoi à chaque fois -ou presque-.


**Titre : **Couleurs - _Noir_  
**Auteur :** Kitsune Yaoiphile  
**Genre : **Variant selon les 'chapitres'. Série d'One-shots.  
**Source :** the GazettE principalement, mais peut varier.  
**Disclamer**** :** Personne n'est à moi. Je ne détiens que le concept et les mots.  
**Pairing**** :** AoRuwa pour ce chapitre. Varie à chaque chapitre.  
**Note :** Donc voilà... cette fic est une fic constituée de one-shots dont chacun aura pour titre une couleur et un couple/personnage principal différent. C'est pourquoi je vous remercierai de me proposer une couleur et un couple/personnage à chaque fois, si cela vous plaît bien entendu ^^  
A savoir que je commence par Noir, et terminerai par Blanc.  
Merci d'avance =)  
Vous risquez de trouver ce premier 'chapitre' un peu confus et cliché sur la fin. Mais je ne pouvais pas le rendre triste ^^;

Pour la confusion, je m'apprête à me faire étrangler par **Azra **X3 Merci à toi pour la correction des verbes!

* * *

_Égrener quelques notes dans le noir, c'est nourrir son propre désespoir._

……………

Le bruit sec des cordes étouffées d'une guitare était seul son assez courageux pour oser se faire entendre dans la pièce. Le seul assez fort pour porter le temps sur son dos, et le traîner au dehors. Alors le mouvement du jeune homme rampait, s'arrêtant à quelques reprises, durant lesquelles une claire mélodie s'élevait.

Dans le noir, il repoussait le temps.

Dans le noir, il ne le voyait pas défiler. Autant que les ténèbres se trouvaient incapables de distinguer les biens sombres iris du musicien, qui remerciait sa solitude par les notes qu'il amenait à naître.

Mais n'était-ce pas mieux pour les tuer ? songeait-il. De l'union de ses mains et des cordes sous elles apparaissaient des orphelines qui se laissaient mourir presque aussitôt.

Après tout, avant de les offrir à son unique compagne, soulageant ainsi son cœur de ses maux, ne les sacrifiait-il pas à la pénombre ?

Une vieille horloge, posée là pour donner un certain style au décor neutre de la pièce, lui répondait parfois de son vieux 'tic-tac' fatigué, faisant tressaillir son corps qui s'épuisait à la souffrance.

Comme tout homme qui se réfugiait dans le néant de la couleur, noyant par là celui de son âme, il avait mal… Et un masochisme sournois qui lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille d'entretenir cette douleur malsaine.

Elle était mauvaise, il le sentait. Seulement, elle le fascinait, et elle le savait.

Joueuse, maligne, farceuse, manipulatrice, malicieuse, affective… Qu'elle aimait l'homme qui la nourrissait ! Le serrant dans ses tentacules empoisonnés ; comme le Kraken un navire innocent ; elle le tuait à petit feu sans le laisser comprendre.

Et finalement, il s'y était attaché. La laissant gagner son cœur et, il l'espérait, dévorer cet amour qui le gobait déjà lui-même.

Ce cœur qui, pendant trop longtemps, avait cherché la présence d'un autre. Mais il avait fini par s'épuiser à la tâche, s'étouffant dans la course effrénée qu'il menait après ce second.

Un gémissement, un seul.

Sa gorge, elle, cédait. Le corps voulait placer cette douleur face à l'âme, afin qu'une quelconque confrontation puisse avoir lieu, et enfin cesser de le tirailler de la sorte.

Mais comment remporter une victoire, si l'ennemi dispose de l'arme la plus destructrice ?

Il l'avait invité chez lui, seul, prétextant qu'une soirée jeux videos les détendrait. L'autre avait été un peu surpris d'être l'unique convive, mais sembla s'en réjouir. Jusqu'à ce que son sourire se trouva remplacé par l'ennui… Une sorte de déception et d'inquiétude qui s'était peinte sur son visage doux et rieur.

La déclaration était faite, lâchée dans une ambiance encore, deux minutes auparavant, bonne enfant.

La voix de l'hôte avait tremblé en plaçant le jeu en pause, lorsqu'il avait jugé le moment propice à libérer son cœur de son plus lourd secret.

Mais quelle blessure avait-il pue subir quand ce regard aux aspects de friandise chocolatée s'était levé sur le sien aussi sombre que le néant, et qu'il secoua la tête, comme désespéré ?

Ou désolé…

Le châtain était alors partit sans plus un mot, retrouvant avec facilité son chemin dans l'obscure couloir de son ami. Combien de fois l'avait-il emprunté ? Y allant au début à tâtons, il avait fini par en apprendre les contours et les obstacles, à partir du moment où il eut compris que son aîné aimait à vivre dans la pénombre.

D'après ce qu'il lui avait confié un jour, elle était une alliée ; une sorte de couverture qui absorbait les problèmes pour les détruire en son sein d'une variante opacité. Moins on y voyait, plus le problème était coriace et compliqué.

Alors, à cet instant, si toute l'absence de lumière de l'univers avait pu l'entourer, il lui aurait ouvert les bras sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à son acte.

Un son peu agréable le sortit de ces réflexions là, par ailleurs. Mais le plus désagréable, ce fut ce trait lumineux qui se dessinait sur le sol, l'éclairant par la même occasion, retraçant le chemin des souffrances au grand jour.

« Yuu… ? »

Et au sens propre ! …

Car dans l'espace de lumière que laissait percevoir la porte légèrement entrouverte, apparut la personne qui tourmentait son âme en enserrant son cœur.

Il sembla au premier que le plus jeune soupirait, expulsant par là un soulagement certain.

« Tu es là… » murmura-t-il en poussant davantage la porte, aveuglant ainsi l'occupant de la pièce qui se serait presque plainte de cette nouvelle intrusion. Elle abritait déjà une âme tourmentée, ne risquait-elle pas de sombrer elle-même si deux y venaient ?

Il continua, refermant derrière lui avec précipitation en apercevant l'expression douloureuse de son ami.

« Je t'ai cherché partout… Je n'aurais jamais pu penser que tu serais dans un endroit… aussi évident ! » termina Uruha en montrant la pièce, pour ensuite venir s'accroupir devant un Aoi assis au sol, sa guitare sur ses cuisses.

Ses cheveux, qui semblaient avoir été trempés dans la noire encre de Chine, avaient recouvert, comme l'aurait fait le liquide, son visage tourné vers la terre. Les fins doigts clairs du plus jeune vinrent brouiller ce rideau de ténèbres, pour venir se poser sur la joue fraîche et dénuée de cette effrayante noirceur.

« -Regarde moi, s'il te plaît…

-Je t'aime.

-…Non, tu sais que c'est faux. »

Les yeux semblables à l'abîme s'écarquillèrent, et s'ancrèrent enfin dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Ceux là ne comprirent pas l'état d'âme que devaient trahir leurs égaux.

Aoi était-il en colère ? Blessé ? Déçu ? Etonné ? Ou bien tout cela à la fois ?

Cette question ne tarda pas à avoir de réponse.

Les sourcils de l'aîné se froncèrent, et il dégagea la main qui l'effleurait d'un mouvement de tête.

« Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? »

Sa voix sonnait vide, fatiguée… Tellement différente de cette obscurité bien pleine et sans cesse en action.

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes… »

Soupir de lassitude…

Ou bien moqueur.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? T'es dans ma tête, peut être ! »

Puis il continua… Bien plus bas.

« -Quoique oui, dans un sens…

-Ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes, c'est Uruha ! »

Si Yuu avait pu être surpris à quelques reprises jusque là, voilà qu'il était complètement sous le choc. C'était… Une blague là, non ? Si tel était bien le cas, il s'agissait certainement d'un humour bien noir.

Et en attendant, cette déclaration trouvait à l'énerver. L'autre semblait tout à fait sérieux, et là était l'origine de cette colère. Le brun décida pourtant de rester calme, histoire de clarifier cette réflexion qui lui semblait trop sombre.

Quelle ironie ! Lui, refuser de ne pas y voir… !

« Mais où est ce que tu as bien pu chercher une telle idée ? »

Malgré lui, il faisait même preuve de douceur dans sa voix. Ce qu'il était capable de lire au travers de la pénombre, sur le visage de son cadet, appliquait du baume sur la blessure de son cœur.

De la compassion. Pas de celle qui inspirait la pitié, non… Plus une sorte de chaleur qu'il cherchait à communiquer.

Cependant, il ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de dévisager son aîné avec intensité… Et grande curiosité. Il détourna ensuite ses yeux noisette en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

Un silence plutôt léger, le complexe de la situation se fondant dans l'obscurité, se posa tranquillement.

Ils auraient pu rester ainsi un moment. Une éternité, peut être… L'un avait les mains posées sur les genoux de l'autre, qui continuait de serrer son instrument contre lui, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de ces phalanges pâles qui marquaient la fin de ses cuisses.

Mais le silence a beau être d'or, il lui arrive de se briser aussi facilement que le plus fin cristal. Et dans le noir, ces éclats brillaient comme un feu d'artifice qui témoignait d'un évènement à fêter.

« De toute la soirée… Tu n'as cessé de m'appeler comme ça… C'est déjà assez rare que tu le fasses… »

Certes, impossible à nier. En y réfléchissant, il se souvenait plutôt bien de ce fait.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi. Pourquoi son cadet y attachait-il tant d'importance ? Lui s'était simplement trouvé plus à l'aise de cette façon.

« -Je ne… fais pas vraiment de différence… Uruha fait parti de Kouyou, non ? Tous deux sont timides, drôles, gentils, peu sûrs d'eux et gourmands… Je suis tombé amoureux des deux, et tu me demandes de choisir ?

-… J'y comprends plus rien. » murmura le concerné en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Le brun les lui détacha lentement, avant de continuer :

« Tu réfléchis trop, simplement. Tu devrais t'écouter sans te remettre en cause, ça t'aiderait, parfois… »

Le châtain releva les yeux, avec cette hésitation qui trahissait son manque de confiance en lui.

« -Mais si… Je m'écoutais juste… Je… je…

-Tu… ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse audible, simplement le son léger des doigts frôlant une peau secrètement désirée, s'emmêlant ensuite dans les cheveux de nuit. S'en suivit un tendre échange de chaleur, un peu tremblant et incertain.

Leurs lèvres se caressèrent avec douceur, lenteur et sensualité, chacun s'efforçant à ne pas réfléchir, ce qui les troublait quelques peu.

Seulement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin… Même si cette fin n'est pas forcément mauvaise, surtout lorsqu'elle ouvre un rideau sur un nouveau commencement.

« -Yuu… Je t'aime…

-C'est ce que je me tue à te faire comprendre depuis quelques jours ! » rit maladroitement le second

Et le noir fut, et resta, le seul témoin silencieux de cet aveu qui entamait un nouvel acte encore inconnu de la pièce.

. : Fin –du premier OS- : .

* * *

...Alors?  
Avis, please? w


End file.
